


Partners And The Prospect Of Villainy

by lydiafaemoth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiafaemoth/pseuds/lydiafaemoth
Summary: Thalia and Reyna plan on taking over the World together. But first, they must get ready.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Partners And The Prospect Of Villainy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Kittiee / @Kittiee10 on twitter.
> 
> Hi! This is my first proper fanfiction so sorry if it's not the best. Its also only a short story, I might post more in the future though. I hope you enjoy it! Theyna forever and always.

Thalia fiddled with the buckles on her long black boots and slowly stood up to see Reyna standing before her wearing a deep purple dress complete with matching cloak and gold armour. It was far too bright. She suppressed the urge to laugh.  
"Oh - oh, Reyna, no." She began.  
Reyna frowned. "What? Don't you like it? Thought I'd go for a medieval vibe", pouting, she flicked her hair dramatically.   
"Huh? No, I only meant that if we're going to be partners, surely we'd want to match?"  
Thalia worried for a moment that she had offended her but the feeling was quickly quelled as she saw a smile playing at the edge of Reyna's mouth.  
Her deep, throaty laugh reassured her as she turned back to the changing screen, waving away Thalia's sputtering. Thalia found herself smiling. Of course, partners taking over the world, how exciting.  
She busied herself by the mirror, messing with her shoulder-length midnight hair, wondering how the day would go, when she heard a delicate cough behind her. Thalia spun around and gasped.  
Reyna was wearing a full length black and gold dress with spider web details at the voluminous sleeves, waist and collar, the whole outfit shimmering like starlight as she moved. Her hair was tied up in an elaborate updo and soft curls framed her face. She was clutching a sword in one hand. Thalia was speechless, stood opening and closing her mouth like a stupid fish.  
"Well, I thought as I'd be the one planning, I'd need to have a certain look about me. You look ready to kill and calculate and I look ready to kill, calculate AND laugh about it over a glass of sherry. We'll be picking off our enemies one by one, and they'll not know what's hit them." Reyna went on, slowly turning around to show off her outfit.   
Thalia tried to form words. She thought Reyna was gorgeous.  
"What? Do stop gawping, you look ridiculous, I'll be in the office." And she turned and left the room with purposeful strides, swishing her skirts. She looked the epitome of power.  
Thalia gasped, "I love you Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano." But she knew it couldn't be heard.


End file.
